1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of an information recording apparatus, an information reproducing apparatus, an information recording method, an information reproducing method, recording medium, an information recording medium in which a recording controlling program is recorded and an information recording medium in which a reproducing controlling program is recorded. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technical field of an information recording apparatus and method for recording record information to be protected by copyright, an information recording medium in which a recording controlling program is recorded, a recording medium in which the record information is recorded, an information reproducing apparatus and method for reproducing the record information being recorded while securing a copyright on the record information and an information recording medium in which a reproducing controlling program is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, increasing the recording density of a recording medium such as an optical disk is studied and developed actively. As a result, a DVD (read only DVD (DVD-ROM)), in which one movie for a movie theater can be recorded, has been prevailing.
On the other hand, following studies and developments of the DVD-ROM, the studies and developments with respect to DVD-R (DVD-Recordable), DVD-RW (DVD-Re-Recordable), or DVD-RAM (DVD-Rewritable), which are recordable optical disks having high recording density, are made. As a result, progress has been made in standardizing of these recordable DVDs and bringing an information recording apparatus corresponding to the DVDs to market.
Incidentally, recording information such as a movie recorded in the DVD-ROM is generally protected by copyright. Specifically, copying the record information recorded from the DVD-ROM without permission is prohibited as a general with a few exceptions.
In order to secure the copyright on the record information, conventionally, a variety of functions to prevent illegal copy or disable reproduction of record information which is illegally copied (hereinafter simply referred to illegal copy protection function) has been developed.
However, in recent years, personal computers and the Internet has been becoming pervasive, so that there may be cases where illegal software for illegally canceling the conventional illegal copy protection function is developed and provided for general use through the Internet. If this illegal software is used, there may be cases where the record information recorded in the DVD-ROM is illegally copied to any one of these recordable DVDs by a personal computer. Further, there may be cases where the recordable DVD to which the record information illegally copied is replicated in large quantity by using an authorized information recording apparatus. Therefore, there was a problem such that the protection by the copyright came to naught.
Although the above-mentioned illegal copy has to be prevented, it should not be prevented that a user records his private record information, which is recorded by his own camcorder, in the recordable DVD by using the information recording apparatus for the purpose of editing it. Because the private recording itself is not illegal.